In international patent application EP2617715 (WO-2012/036278) certain N-cycloalkyl-(biheterocyclyl-methylene)carboxamides as glycine transporter inhibitors, are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein R1, R3 and R4, independently represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group, Y represents a nitrogen atom or the formula CH, R2 can represent various substituents among which a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, Ar1 can represent various groups among which a substituted divalent monocyclic heteroaryl group and Ar2 can represent various groups among which a substituted monocyclic or bicyclic heteroaryl group, a substituted pyridonyl group or a 1,3-benzodioxole group. However, there is no disclosure or suggestion in this document of any use of such derivatives as antifungal or antimicrobial compounds.
In international patent application WO-2006/120224 certain fungicidal N-cycloalkyl-N-pyridylmethylene-carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, Z1 and Z2, independently represent among many other groups, a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group, Z3 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, Y represents a halogenoalkyl group and X can represent various substituents. However, there is no disclosure or suggestion in this document to select in this document of any such derivative wherein X can represent a substituted or non-substituted heterocyclyl group.
In international patent application WO-2008/015189 certain fungicidal N-cycloalkyl-N-heterocyclyl-methylene(thio)carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, T can represent O or S, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, Z2 and Z3, independently represent among many other groups, a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group and B represents a (un)substituted carbo-linked, unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group that can be substituted by various substituents among which a substituted or non-substituted pyridinyl or pyridinyloxy group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein B can be substituted by a substituted or non-substituted heterocyclyl group.
In international patent application WO-2008/037789 certain fungicidal N-cycloalkyl-N-heterocyclyl-methylene(thio)carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, T can represent O or S, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, Z2 and Z3, independently represent among many other groups, a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group and W1 to W5 independently represent N or CRb, at least one of W1 to W5 representing N, and Rb can represent various substituents among which a substituted or non-substituted pyridinyl or pyridinyloxy group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein Rb can be a substituted or non-substituted heterocyclyl group.
In international patent application WO-2009/016221 certain fungicidal N-cycloalkyl-N-benzoheterocyclyl-methylene(thio)carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, T can represent O or S, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, Z2 and Z3, independently represent among many other groups, a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group, W1 to W5 independently represent N or CRb1, Y1 to Y3 independently represent among other groups CRb3, and Rb1 or Rb3 can represent various substituents among which a substituted or non-substituted pyridinyl or pyridinyloxy group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein Rb1 or Rb3 can be a substituted or non-substituted heterocyclyl group.
In international patent application WO-2009/016222 certain fungicidal N-cycloalkyl-N-benzoheterocyclyl-methylene(thio)carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, T can represent O or S, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, Z2 and Z3, independently represent among many other groups, a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group, W1 to W4 independently represent N or CRb1, at least one of W1 to W4 representing N, Y1 to Y3 independently represent among other groups CRb3, and Rb1 or Rb3 can represent various substituents among which a substituted or non-substituted pyridinyl or pyridinyloxy group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein Rb1 or Rb3 can be a substituted or non-substituted heterocyclyl group.
In international patent application WO-2012/059497 certain fungicidal N-cycloalkyl-N-heterocyclyl-methylene(thio)carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein X1 and X2 represent a fluorine or a chlorine atom, T represents O or S, Z1 can represent a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, Z2 and Z3, independently represent among many other groups, a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group and B represents a (un)substituted saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated, monocyclic or fused bicyclic 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-membered ring comprising from 1 up to 4 heteroatoms. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein B can be substituted by a substituted or non-substituted heterocyclyl group.
In international patent application WO-2009/024342 certain fungicidal N-heterocyclylmethylene-carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein R1 represents a C1-C4-alkyl group, R2 represents a C1-C4-haloalkyl group, B can represent among other groups, a (un)substituted 5 to 10-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic heteroaromatic ring system, and R15 represents hydrogen or a C3-C7-cycloalkyl group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein B can be substituted by a substituted or non-substituted heterocyclyl group.